


Coming Out Of My Cage (and I've Been Doing Just Guys)

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst, Arrest, Art Shows, Artist Steve, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Coming Out, Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Graffiti, High School AU, Jock Steve, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Sexting, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Texting, alcoholic parent, alternating pov, bad boy bucky, daily updates, mentions of abuse, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Steve is an artist/soccer jock and Bucky is a bad boy with a secret heart of gold. They have no reason to interact until Bucky has to model for Steve's art class and that's just the beginning.A six-week fic with daily updates a la SKAM (though the plot is of no relation)





	1. Monday, October 7th

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely readers!
> 
> like I mentioned in the summary, this fic set up is inspired by SKAM (a TV show with daily drops in the form of video clips, text messages and/or social media posts). This fic will have an update (or two) every day in the form of a short 'scene' or a set of texts between characters over six weeks. All scenes will be relatively short, but the overall fic is about 16K.
> 
> Each week will rotate between Steve and Bucky's perspective. 
> 
> I will love and greatly appreciate any feedback you send my way! <3

Monday  
October 7th  
11:55am

There are just ten minutes left before lunch on the first nice Monday in weeks. Steve is sitting closest to the window and all he can think about is getting outside and enjoying the sunshine. It’s torture knowing that as a senior, he has open campus lunch and right now, Ms. Duffy and her five more math problems are standing between him and freedom.

Then as if the powers that be decide to take pity on him for once, the fire alarm goes off.

All of the students in fifth hour AP Calculus stand up quickly and in about as orderly of a fashion as possible, follow a slightly frazzled Ms. Duffy out into the hallway. Steve is towards the back of the line and he takes the opportunity to people watch as each class files out of their respective rooms towards the nearest exit.

Each class lines up in the parking lot in uniform lines with each teacher counting off their students and then signaling that everyone is accounted for. Usually fire drills last only a few minutes, the principal or dean coming out and calling all clear once each class has demonstrated proper procedure.

Today, though, Steve watches curiously as each teacher gives their signal that all their students are present and yet, there’s no sighting of the principal or dean, or of anyone from administration.

The students start to whisper to each other, unable to stay quiet for more than a few minutes, though the teachers try their best to keep them silent. Steve doesn’t have this hour with any of his close friends, so he keeps to himself and waits for the drill to be over. 

Five more minutes pass, and then the sound of sirens filter in. Everyone kind of stops for a moment, but then a new excitement erupts when the sirens only get closer. The volume in the crowd only grows as a fire truck and police car pull up to the school.

“Dude, what do you think is happening?” Peter, a brilliant junior in Steve’s class, asks. 

“Not entirely sure,” Steve says noncommittally with a shrug. 

“It was probably the Chem lab. I overheard Ms. Martin complaining in the hall how her kids are so reckless. One of them probably managed to finally set something important on fire,” Peter whispers like he’s going to get busted for spreading gossip.

Different stories start to spread through the crowd of students as firefighters enter the school and don’t emerge for ten more minutes with the principal. Dr. Randall finally gives the all clear and the students noisily follow their teachers back into the building. 

Once back in their classroom, Ms. Duffy barely has time to announce the homework as everyone packs up, ready to head to lunch. Steve thanks Ms. Duffy and gives her a smile, understanding that this whole incident is probably not what she wanted or anticipated dealing with today. 

Ms. Duffy smiles back at Steve and wishes him a good rest of his day. 

Steve meets Sam and Tony at his locker and they head out to the picnic tables in the courtyard. To no one’s surprise, all anyone can talk about is the fire alarm and the various theories as to what happened. 

No one else notices the absence of Bucky Barnes, resident senior fuckboy, but Steve does. It probably doesn’t mean anything, but at the same time, Steve can’t help but think that maybe it actually does.


	2. Tuesday, October 8th

Tuesday   
October 8th  
9:10am

** Sam Wilson ** (9:10am)   
_ Bro. Did you hear? _   
_ That douchebag Barnes pulled the alarm. _

** Sam Wilson ** (9:15am)   
_ He’s totally getting expelled this time. _


	3. Wednesday, October 9th

Wednesday  
October 9th  
6:12pm

When Steve gets home from soccer practice, Sarah Rogers already has the table set and there’s a pot of something delicious smelling simmering on the stove. 

Steve greets his mom with a kiss on her cheek and excuses himself to shower. Sarah smiles and reminds him she picked up an extra shift this week at the clinic. 

“I’ll make it quick,” Steve promises and then hurries off to his room. 

Their apartment isn’t anything special, just enough for the two of them. Steve never met his dad, the only thing he has are his dog tags and wedding ring that he keeps in a small jewelry box tucked in his sock drawer. His mom will tell wonderful stories about him sometimes, which makes Steve feel like he knows him, even though he died when Steve was just a baby. 

Steve showers in his tiny bathroom and quickly changes into sweats and a t-shirt before padding back into the kitchen to have dinner. It’s always easy with his mom. She asks about his day and he shares stories about his friends and classmates before asking her about that day’s patients at the clinic. 

Steve knows it’s not normal to be this close with a parent, but he doesn’t care. Sarah Rogers is Steve’s best friend, more caring and fiercely loyal than anyone else he’s ever met. 

Sarah leaves after they finish eating and Steve takes his time cleaning up the kitchen before heading back up to his room to do his homework. It’s peaceful in the apartment and the time passes quickly until it’s time for Steve to head to bed. 

Before turning in for the night, Steve checks around the apartment, noticing that Sarah left a basket of laundry on the living room table. Steve carefully folds the clean laundry and then delivers it to his mom’s room. 

With nothing else needing to be done, Steve brushes his teeth and then calls it a night.


	4. Thursday, October 10th

Thursday  
October 10th  
8:02am

** Sam Wilson ** (8:02AM)  
_ Dudes. He’s still at school. _  
_ Tony you owe me 20 bucks. _

** Thor Odinson ** (8:05AM)  
_ Who is? _

** Sam Wilson ** (8:05AM)  
_ I swear Thor. It’s like you live on another planet sometimes. _  
_ Barnes. _  
_ You know? Fire alarm puller? Ring any bells? _

** Steve Rogers ** (8:06AM)  
_ Did you really just… _

** Sam Wilson ** (8:06AM)  
_ You bet your fine ass I did. _

** Tony Stark ** (8:07AM)  
_ Gentlemen, please. My delicate sensibilities cannot handle this at this Godforsaken hour of the morning. _

** Sam Wilson ** (8:08AM)  
_ Psh. You’re just jealous. _


	5. Friday, October 11th

Friday  
October 11th  
1:00pm

Friday afternoon is Steve’s favorite part of the week. It has nothing to do with it being the last chunk of the school week and everything to do with his two-hour art studio block.

Art class has always been Steve’s favorite. Even though it’s definitely not a stable career path, Steve hopes that he can do something with art in his future. His teachers always tell him how talented he is and to not let that go to waste. He just hopes he’s good enough to make it work.

His class just started their still life unit, and today they’re going to be using live models to sketch different poses. Steve has been a bit nervous for this class because he doesn’t want the model to judge his work and how he interprets them onto paper. 

The teacher, Ms. May, greets the class of six seniors and everyone heads to their stations. Steve sets up his easel and gathers the materials as he waits for today’s session to begin. Ms. May gives a brief description of what will happen in class today and then calls in their model.

Steve expects a nervous freshmen to come in, or at least some underclassmen. What he definitely does not expect is to see Bucky Barnes strutting in, full of confidence and an air of superiority. 

“James will be out model for today’s class,” Ms. May says, though Steve senses from her tone that having Bucky here was not her decision, “He will also be available to all of you as you work on your Senior Showcase work, should you require work time outside of class.”

Steve watches Bucky as he strips out of his leather jacket and tugs his hair loose from the elastic binder. Bucky’s hair falls around his face in a messy curtain that he shakes and brushes into something a bit more presentable. Bucky steps out of his boots next and then climbs up on the pedestal meant for models.

“How would you like me, teach?” Bucky says, working his way through a few cheesy poses.

Steve can tell Ms. May is trying so hard not to roll her eyes as she steps over to Bucky and shows him a page from her binder that presumably shows him the series of poses she would like him to do. Bucky salutes her and then positions his body into the first pose. 

It’s challenging getting started, Steve finds, but after a few false starts Steve finally finds his groove and loses himself in his drawing. Bucky actually makes a good model, he’s all sharp lines and ends up being able to hold a position still rather impressively. Steve is so focused on getting the details just right for Bucky’s mouth that he misses the direction given by Ms. May and the next thing he knows, Bucky’s making a show of stripping naked.

Steve’s cheeks start flaming and he jerks up straight on his stool, looking around the room at the rather calm faces of the other members of his class. Bucky, thankfully, just takes off his shirt, leaving his tight jeans riding low and his hips. 

Bucky adjusts his position on the block and once Ms. May is satisfied, Bucky settles his posture and fixes his gaze on Steve. Steve feels his blush deepen and Bucky smirks, but doesn’t look away. Granted, Bucky’s really just looking straight ahead, it’s just unfortunate that Steve happens to be sitting directly in that line of sight. 

Steve tries to focus on his new drawing, but it’s really distracting having the subject of the piece staring at him. Steve focuses on the outline of Bucky’s body, trying to lose himself in the fine lines and curves of his rather nicely built body. Steve saves Bucky’s stupid, smirking face for last, his cheeks heating up again as he continuously makes eye contact with Bucky without meaning to. 

Finally, Ms. May calls class to a close and Steve stands up to stretch. Bucky lazily pulls his top back on and Steve loses track of him until a few moments later when he flinches at the feeling of someone standing too close. 

“Huh, I’ve always wondered what I’d look like bald,” Bucky says, practically in Steve’s ear from how close he’s standing.

Steve frowns and takes his picture down from the easel. “I ran out of time.”

“Can I see the others?” Bucky asks, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously.

“Uh, no,” Steve says, gathering up his drawings to put in his portfolio.

“Why not? They’re of me,” Bucky argues.

“Yeah, but it’s my work,” Steve explains, stepping past Bucky to put his materials away in the cubby labeled ROGERS.

“Are you afraid I’m going to be a harsh critic?” Bucky teases, following after him. 

“Um, well. Yes,” Steve says honestly, pausing before putting his work away. 

“I promise to only say nice things, or say nothing at all,” Bucky says, taking a finger and crossing it over his heart. 

“Um, no chance,” Steve says and finally tucks his work away in his cubby and walks back to his station to grab his bag. “I’d recommend asking someone else.”

Bucky shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “But I really wanna see yours.”

“Why?” Steve asks, stopping to look at Bucky in confusion.

Bucky shrugs again, and pulls a pair of Ray-Bans out of his backpack before sliding them on his face. He doesn’t answer, just smirks and then starts walking backwards towards the exit. 

And, yeah, Steve’s known Bucky for as long as he can remember, but only in the sense that they’ve gone to the same school and he knows who he is, but this had been the first honest conversation they had ever really had. 

And it really shouldn’t leave Steve feeling the way it does.


	6. Saturday, October 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 - now in Bucky's POV!

** Week 2 - Bucky **

Saturday  
October 12th   
8:03am

Bucky wakes up to Becca jumping on his stomach, tiny knees narrowly missing his crotch. Bucky blinks awake, wrapping Becca up in his arms and rolling her off of him.

“Ma’s at work and I’m hungry,” Becca says cheerily. 

“Okay, just give me a few minutes and I’ll make pancakes,” Bucky says sleepily. 

“Waffles!” Becca cheers and Bucky nods.

“Fine, waffles. Head downstairs and pull out the stuff. I’ll be there in a minute,” Bucky says and Becca presses a kiss to his forehead before scampering off downstairs.

Bucky sighs and then swings his legs over the edge of his bed. He ties his hair up in a bun and then stands up to find some sweats to pull on. He checks his phone and pulls it off the charger before making his way slowly down to the kitchen.

Bucky passes his father passed out in the worn out armchair, hand still clutched around his fifth of whiskey from the night before. Bucky spares him scowl and lets his father be. He probably won’t be awake until late afternoon, when he’ll stumble down to the corner store and buy himself another fifth and a 30 rack. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Bucky finds Becca standing up on a chair and already mixing together the waffle batter. For a seven year old, she’s actually pretty impressive in the kitchen and Bucky lets her do her part. Bucky focuses on getting out the waffle iron and heating it up. 

Becca dumps a large handful of chocolate chips into the mixture before Bucky can object, but he’s also got quite the sweet tooth, so he doesn’t mind, really. They work together in quiet, both knowing it’s best not to wake up their dad without needing to verbalize it. 

After breakfast, Bucky takes Becca to the park and he watches her play. When the weather is nice, it’s another unspoken thing between them that they will do something outside and preferably far from their house.

They stay out until dusk, having gone to McDonald’s for a late lunch. Their mom will be home soon and Bucky likes to have dinner ready for her when she returns. Becca helps him with what she can, and their father is nowhere to be found when they get home, so they play quiet music and sing along while they cook.

Bucky’s mom comes home just as Becca is setting the table and they sit down for a peaceful meal, just the three of them. In pleasant moments like these, Bucky can’t help but think that this is the life he could have, the life he _ should _ have, if only his mom would break out of the spell his dad has her under.


	7. Sunday, October 13th

Sunday  
October 13th  
12:14pm

** Natasha Romanov ** (12:14pm)  
_ Dance practice? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (12:15pm)  
_ Can’t. I’ve got Becca all day. _

** Natasha Romanov ** (12:15pm)  
_ Bring her? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (12:15pm)  
_ Deal. _


	8. Monday, October 14th

Monday  
October 14th  
9:45am

The bell rings and Bucky is packing up to head to his next class when Mrs. Johanns calls his name and asks him to stay back for a moment. 

Bucky slings his backpack over his shoulder and heads up to his teacher’s desk. AP Physics is his best class, so he’s not really sure what this could be about.

“So, Mr. Barnes, I have an exciting proposal for you,” Mrs. Johanns says, always no-nonsense. 

“Oh?” Bucky asks, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. 

“Columbia is offering a Winter STEM program and I think you should seriously consider applying,” Mrs. Johanns says and hands him a brochure. 

Bucky takes it and, sure, the idea sounds wonderful and exciting. Bucky would love to do a program like this and he knows how good something like this would look on a college application, especially since he’s already got so many strikes against him for all the trouble he tends to get into.   
But… but he can’t. He can’t leave Becca alone at home for even a day, and it looks like this program is three weeks. 

“This looks very cool, Mrs. Johanns, but unfortunately I can’t do it,” Bucky says. 

“Take the information with you and look it over with your parents. The deadline isn’t for a few weeks, so you have some time before you need to make a final decision,” Mrs. Johanns says with a soft smile. “You would be perfect for something like this, James.”

“Thank you, I’ll think about it,” Bucky says, though in the back of his mind he knows he’ll never be able to make it work.


	9. Tuesday, October 15th (1 of 2)

Tuesday  
October 15th  
11:30am

** Steve Rogers ** (11:30am)  
_ Any chance I can request your services for a session on Friday? I’m getting really behind on this project and could really use the extra studio time. _


	10. Tuesday, October 15th (2 of 2)

Tuesday  
October 15th  
4:25pm

Bucky knows he’s being rude. Steve texted him nearly five whole hours ago and if he’s being honest with himself, he already knows what he’s going to say. Bucky’s lying on his bed fiddling with his lighter, watching it spark to life over and over. 

He contemplates smoking a joint to ease some of the stress in his mind, but he knows his mom is working late tonight and he’s going to be responsible for Becca when she gets home from swim practice. 

So instead Bucky sucks it up and finally types out his response to Steve.

** Bucky Barnes ** (4:30pm)  
_ Okay _

Bucky sets his phone down on the mattress next to him and covers his face with his hands. It’s all very melodramatic as he groans and then rubs his eyes, trying to kill the feeling he also refuses to give a name to that’s trying hard to bubble up in his chest. 

When Bucky’s phone vibrates, he rolls over and stares at it for a moment, narrowing his eyes as if challenging it to sprout teeth and bite him. When nothing happens, Bucky takes a deep breath and picks up his phone, unlocking it on autopilot and then reading the new message from Steve. 

** Steve Rogers ** (4:32pm)  
_ Thank you so much. See you at 3:00 in the studio Friday? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (4:32pm)  
_ Deal. _


	11. Wednesday, October 16th

Wednesday  
October 16th  
3:50pm

Bucky’s not entirely sure what possesses him to sit up at the top of the bleachers and watch soccer practice on Wednesday afternoon. Well, maybe he does know, but he’s not about to consciously come to terms with it. Not yet. 

Bucky hasn’t seen Steve since Friday when he modeled for his art class. He would usually see Steve in the cafeteria at lunch, but as part of his ‘consequence’ for pulling the fire alarm, he’s been cleaning brushes for Ms. May during his lunch time. 

He really doesn’t mind the manual labor, he does miss his friends, though. 

Bucky distracts himself by watching Steve run around the field. When Bucky sees Steve at any other time during the day, he kind of seems to just bumble along, this bulky, happy go lucky jock. He sometimes gets the impression that Steve doesn’t realize how big he is and doesn’t fully have coordination and control over his limbs.

Watching him now on the field, though, that is definitely not the case. Steve is the picture of power and domination. It’s really… sexy. 

Steve is captain of the team, apparently, and Bucky watches in rapture as Steve calls out drills and orders. He’s completely in control and looks like he’s having the time of his life.

After about thirty minutes, they take a break and Bucky has to bite the inside of his cheek _ hard _ as he watches Steve pour water over his head and then lifts his shirt to wipe his face, revealing the most chiseled chest Bucky has ever seen.

It’s a total teen movie cliche, but Bucky is 100% _ here for it. _

Bucky doesn’t stay much longer, needing to pick up Becca on his walk home, but he can’t help but think this was an afternoon well spent.


	12. Thursday, October 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short little something, but tomorrow will be a bit longer since it's FRIDAY :)

Thursday  
October 17th  
1:10pm

** Clint Barton ** (1:10pm)  
_ Missed you at lunch. All good? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (1:11pm)  
_ Yeah. Just doing some community service. _


	13. Friday, October 18th

Friday  
October 18th  
3:05pm

For maybe the first time in his life, Bucky finds that he’s actually early for something. He has a reputation to uphold, though, so instead of heading right to the art studio, he bums around the halls for a while until it’s five minutes past when he’s supposed to meet Steve. 

He doesn’t want the poor guy to think he bailed on him, so he tucks his phone into his back pocket and wanders into the art room to find Steve already setting up his station.

‘Hey,” Bucky calls, not wanting to sneak up on him.

Steve startles anyways, knocking over a tin of paint brushes.

“Oh. Hi,” Steve says, like he wasn’t expecting Bucky to actually show. 

Bucky sets his bag down and slips his jacket off his shoulders. When Bucky looks back at Steve he notices he’s only gotten more fidgety and seemingly uncomfortable with Bucky’s presence. Bucky watches him carefully and even though Steve seems to sense Bucky’s eyes on him, he decidedly does not look up.

“Look, I know you probably wouldn’t be here if you didn’t have to be,” Steve says after a moment. “I appreciate it, and I’ll try to make it as quick as possible.”

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” Bucky says abruptly, crossing his strong arms over his chest. 

The question clearly caught Steve off guard and blush floods his cheeks. “Um. I don’t really know you.”

“But you hear things, I bet,” Bucky says flatly as he starts to walk around the circular stand in the center of the room as he pulls his hair from it’s elastic. “Damn high schoolers love to gossip.”

“Uh. I mean, I guess,” Steve says. “I try to make my own opinions about people, though. Once I get to know them.”

“That’s smart,” Bucky says, turning his attention back to Steve. 

There’s a beat of silence and Bucky can tell Steve wants to say something or maybe ask him something, so Bucky stares at him, challenging him to speak. Steve seems to think the better of it for a moment, curling into himself a little, but then his confidence appears to come back and he’s setting his shoulders back.

“Did you pull the alarm last week?” Steve asks.

“I did,” Bucky nods and swings up to plop himself on top of the table nearest to Steve.

“You know that’s really stupid, right? And dangerous?” Steve says and his expression makes Bucky think he’s waiting for Bucky to challenge him.

Bucky runs his fingers through his probably messy hair and takes a deep breath through his nose before speaking. 

“Rumlow was being pervy to this freshman. I knew if I stepped in I would lose it and beat the shit out of him, and believe me, the asshole definitely would have had it coming, but Fury said if I got into another fight I’d be out of Shield,” Bucky explains with a shrug. “So I pulled the alarm.”

“How chivalrous of you,” Steve monotones and Bucky gives him a lopsided grin. 

“I actually can be quite the gentleman, for the right person,” Bucky says, swinging down from the tabletop and stepping into Steve’s space. 

“We need to get started,” Steve says quickly, holding up his sketchpad as a barrier and then turns away from Bucky. 

_ God, this boy is so easy, _ Bucky thinks, and with a flash of mischief wonders just how far he can push Steve.

Bucky bites back a wicked grin as he steps out of his shoes and starts to unbuckle his belt. He’s not quiet about it, wanting to give Steve a bit of a heads up because he’s mostly doing it to get a rise out of him, and sure enough, at the sound of clinking metal, Steve whips around. 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Steve asks, exasperation tainting his tone and hot blush coloring his cheeks again.

“I thought that this was one of the perks of a private session,” Bucky says casually, pants about to drop as he schools his expression into one of mock innocence.

“No!” Steve half shouts. “Why on Earth would you think that?”

“I dunno. Titanic? Draw me like one of your french girls?” Bucky teases and Steve fish mouths a few times. 

“What the fuck… no,” Steve says, shaking his head exasperatedly.

“Language, captain. What would your coach say?” Bucky taunts, but he resets his belt around his waist anyways. 

“Believe me, he’s even worse than I am,” Steve mumbles. “So, I just need to get a few more poses done. I sketched out roughly what I’d like you to do.”

Steve steps forward and shows Bucky a scrap of paper with very rough sketches of three different poses. Bucky takes the paper with a nod and then gets up on the pedestal.

“Just let me know when you’re ready for the next one,” Bucky says and gets into position. “I can turn on a fan or something if you want to try to draw my hair this time. You know, really get the full Beyoncé effect going.”

“Just shut up and hold still, will you?” Steve says, but Bucky catches a hint of a smile before Steve slips into full concentration mode. 

Two hours later, Bucky is stiff as hell, but it’s all worth it when Steve shows him his work. Steve hands over his sketchbook to Bucky, and he hovers close as Bucky flips through his sketches from today. 

As Bucky is closing the book to hand it back after complimenting Steve’s work, something bright and colorful catches his eye on one of the pages. Bucky flips through the book and opens to the page that caught his eye, dipping out of Steve’s reach when he tries to make a grab for his book.

“What’s this?” Bucky asks, holding it up to Steve. “It’s incredible.”

On the page is a swirl of colors and shapes, not really making anything in particular, but it some how still makes Bucky feel something, something he can’t quite put his finger on.

“I don’t know. Just… me messing around, I guess,” Steve says with a shrug. “Can I have my book back?”

“Um, no,” Bucky says, closing the book and lifting up on his tiptoes so he can hold it out of Steve’s reach. “I have an idea.”

“That can’t be good,” Steve says as he makes a swiping attempt to get his sketchbook back, but Bucky just dodges out of the way. 

“Be nice, Steve. I’m the one helping you here,” Bucky tsks. “Have you ever thought of putting your work up publicly?” 

“Most galleries don’t exactly take work from high school students,” Steve says. “That’s why we do the Senior Showcase.”

“I don’t mean in a gallery,” Bucky says and opens the book back up to the bright picture, holding it out in front of Steve’s face. “This would look awesome on the side of a building.”

The look Steve gives Bucky can only be described as incredulous. “You mean like graffiti? You know that’s illegal, right?”

Bucky shrugs. “I may know the perfect place.”

“No way,” Steve says and Bucky sighs, handing Steve back his book.

“It’s totally your call, but I think you’d find it to be an incredible experience to see your work out there,” Bucky says as he stuffs his hands in his front pockets. 

“Thanks, but I don’t think so,” Steve says. “And thank you for um, for meeting me today.”

“Just doing my duty,” Bucky says with a shrug.

“Right,” Steve says and he holds Bucky’s gaze for just a moment too long and it makes something stir in Bucky’s chest. 

The moment is over though as Steve gives him a small, slightly awkward wave and then leaves the art room.


	14. Saturday, October 19th (1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to Steve's POV!

Saturday  
October 19th  
11:02am

** Bucky Barnes ** (11:02am)  
_ I wasn’t kidding when I said you should try it. _

** Steve Rogers ** (11:04am)  
_ And I wasn’t kidding when I said no chance in hell. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (11:04am)  
_ At least let me show you something. _

** Steve Rogers ** (11:05am)  
_ … _

** Bucky Barnes ** (11:05am)  
_ I promise it will be worth it. _

** Steve Rogers ** (11:10am)  
_ Fine. _


	15. Saturday,October 19th (2 of 2)

Saturday  
October 19th  
11:15pm

“You know you look ridiculous, right?” 

Bucky’s voice makes Steve jump and he turns just in time to see Bucky emerge from the bushes. 

“Well, when you say we have to wait until dark, I just assumed stealth was the idea we were going for,” Steve says, tugging self consciously on his black hoodie to match his black sweatpants and beanie. 

Bucky doesn’t say anything, instead just makes a show of looking Steve up and down as he bites back a smile. Steve just rolls his eyes and tries not to get hot under his collar from Bucky’s fixed gaze. 

“Where are we going?” Steve asks, trying to break some of the building tension as Bucky continues to stare at him, bottom lip now caught between sharp teeth.

“Follow me,” Bucky says and heads down the street. 

They had met at a park a few blocks from Steve’s apartment and Bucky had stayed very close-lipped about where exactly he plans on taking Steve. Steve guesses it has something to do with the graffiti thing that Bucky is so set on being a good idea. 

Steve still thinks it’s a terrible idea, but at the same time, there’s just something so intriguing about Bucky and he couldn’t find the willpower to tell him no when he asked Steve to meet up with him. 

They don’t talk as they fall into step side by side. Steve steals quick glances at Bucky, the sproatic glow of the street lamps illuminating Bucky’s sharp features and casting shadows on his face. If Bucky notices, he doesn’t acknowledge it and just keeps looking forward.

Eventually, Bucky veers off the street, pausing for a moment to unhook his backpack from his shoulder. He pulls out two flashlights and hands one to Steve. Steve gives him a questioning look and Bucky just shrugs. 

“If you’d like to stumble through the dark, be my guest,” Bucky says and Steve rolls his eyes. 

Bucky flicks his flashlight on and leads them down a path through a small copse of trees. Steve’s been down this street hundreds of times, but he’s never noticed the path before. Steve stays close to Bucky despite turning on his own flashlight to light his way, telling himself that if he stays close, that lowers the chance of Bucky ditching him and/or doing something to freak him out.

The trees clear a bit and Bucky shines his light around the area in front of them that appears to be some sort of abandoned junkyard. There are two crumbling cement structures that Steve guesses were probably small buildings at one point and surrounding them are rusted and dilapidated metal structures that Steve can’t even begin to guess their original purpose. 

“What do you think?” Bucky asks, turning to face Steve with an expectant grin. 

“Um, did you bring me here to murder me?” Steve says. “Because I gotta say, it’s all a little cliche, don’t you think?”

He means it as a joke, but Bucky turns his flashlight to shine right under his chin, giving his face that totally spooky-murderer look and Steve feels his heart drop to his stomach. 

“I’m totally fucking with you,” Bucky says after a moment of giving Steve a downright creepy look for a good five seconds. “No, this place is where a lot of amatuer taggers come to test their work. I was thinking you could put something up here.”

Now that he’s sure of Bucky’s intentions, Steve takes a settling breath and then looks around. As he shines his light around, he finally notices the splashes of color everywhere. Steve steps closer to one of the cement structures to get a closer look and can’t help but think that it looks really cool and in a way, beautiful.

“How’d you find this place?” Steve asks as he wanders around to continue taking everything in.

“I like getting lost sometimes,” Bucky says. “I came across this place about a year ago. It’s really cool in the daylight.”

“Then why did you bring me here in the middle of the night?” Steve asks, laughing.

Bucky grins and shrugs. “Made it a lot more exciting, didn’t it?” 

Bucky wiggles his eyebrows and Steve has the strong urge to throw something at him, but all he has is the flashlight, and he’d rather not give that up because it is really dark out. Steve turns back to the graffiti in front of him and runs his fingers over the many layers of paint.

“Can I show you my favorite one?” Bucky asks and Steve nods, still taking in all the details of the collage in front of him.

Bucky curls his fingers with Steve’s and tugs him away from the wall. Steve opens his mouth to protest, but Bucky’s fingers feel surprisingly nice and warm wrapped in his, so he closes his lips before he says something dumb.

Bucky leads them to the other side of the small park and around the other cement structure. He stops after they round the corner and makes a grand flourishing gesture with his free arm, so Steve turns his attention to the image in front of him. 

Steve’s pretty sure he makes a rather embarrassing noise, but no one can really blame him because there in front of him is a rather realistic painting of a woman’s naked chest. 

“What,” Steve says and he feels like he’s the thirteen year old boy again hiding under his covers with Sam as he showed him his first porno.

“God, your face is priceless,” Bucky says, dropping Steve’s hand and using it to cover his mouth as he laughs.

“You are such a perv,” Steve says, at a loss of anything else to say. 

“What, you don’t appreciate it? Come on, Steve, you’re an artist! Aren’t all artists supposed to see the naked human body as beautiful or some shit?” Bucky says and Steve shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I mean, it’s a six foot tall pair of boobs!” Steve says. “I just think it’s a bit much.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky says, taking a step back and resting his chin on his fist, tilting his head in mock analysis. “I’m gay, so maybe I’m missing something, but I think it’s quite tasteful.”

Steve’s head whips around so fast he hears it crack. Bucky turns slowly, the grin on his face telling Steve he knows exactly what he’s doing. Steve opens his mouth to say something, but he has no idea what. He’s heard the rumors, sure, but hearing it confirmed from Bucky’s own (admittedly beautiful) mouth, it makes Steve’s stomach do somersaults and his heart race.

The next ten seconds seem to pass in slow motion. Bucky takes a step forward and Steve feels frozen to the spot as Bucky reaches up to cup Steve’s cheek. A silent question passes through them, like Bucky’s asking for permission with his eyes. Steve gives a subtle nod before he can completely think through what he’s agreeing to.

Then Bucky’s leaning in and kissing him soft and full on the mouth. Time slams back into normal speed a second later and Steve is kissing him back whole heartedly. Steve grips onto Bucky’s waist, tugging him closer as he angles his head to better slot their mouths together. 

Bucky makes a low sound and then he’s twisting so he can back Steve up against the cement wall. It takes Steve a second to come back to reality, too absorbed in the deliciously hot press of Bucky’s lips on his, but when he does, he breaks away. 

“As nice as this is, I really don’t feel comfortable making out against a giant pair of tits,” Steve says, voice sounding wrecked. 

“Fine,” Bucky says. “We should probably head back anyways. Cops sometimes make a sweep through here around midnight.”

Steve makes an exasperated noise and Bucky just grins and dashes off.


	16. Sunday, October 20th (1 of 2)

Sunday  
October 20th  
9:54am

** Bucky Barnes ** (9:54am)  
_ Thank you for coming with me last night. _

** Steve Rogers ** (9:54am)  
_ It was definitely worth it. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (9:55am)  
_ :D _


	17. Sunday, October 20th (2 of 2)

Sunday  
October 20th  
12:06pm

“Is everything okay with you?” 

Steve looks up from his sandwich and the look on his mother’s face makes him think she’s been trying to have a conversation with him and he’s completely missed all of it.

“Um, yes, sorry,” Steve says, guilt pooling in his stomach. “I’ve just got a lot going on with… school… and… soccer.”

“You know I love how focused and driven you are,” Sarah says. “But if you’re finding that it’s too much… it’s your senior year, honey. I don’t want to see you spending it stressed out.”

“I’m fine, Ma. Really,” Steve says, trying to give her a reassuring smile. 

“If you say so,” Sarah says, though she’s still frowning slightly. “I heard you coming in late last night. You also seem very distracted today. I haven’t seen you this happy in a while. I know you don’t share everything with me, and I don’t expect you to, but if there is something, or someone, you wanted to tell me about, you know I’m always here.”

Steve smiles and Steve loves everything about his mom, but he especially loves that she’s completely unassuming and non judgemental. Steve’s never talked about his sexuailty, never really had to except for the little flirtation he had going with Peggy Carter last fall before they realized they were better off as best friends. 

“I’ll let you know when there’s something to know,” Steve says because despite their kiss last night, there’s not much to tell and he has no idea if Bucky actually wants anything to do with him outside of hooking up, and he’d rather not to get into that with his mother.

Sarah’s cool, but no mother wants to hear about that.

“Okay,” Sarah says and redirects the conversation to Sunday chores.


	18. Monday, October 21st

Monday  
October 21st  
3:24pm

Despite Steve’s best efforts to not let Bucky seep into every aspect of his life, he’s quickly finding that he’s failing miserably.

And despite it being a Monday, soccer practice is especially brutal today. Coach’s excuse is that they have their first game coming up soon, but Steve just thinks he enjoys watching them run until they puke, the fucking sadist. 

They’re running basic drills, drills so simple that Steve could do them in his sleep, but he’s still managing to fuck it up and even trips over his own feet. He’s lying there on the grass which is damp from an earlier rain storm, staring up at the cloudy sky and cursing Bucky Barnes for filling his thoughts when he should be thinking only about weaving a stupid soccer ball around some cones.

Sam pops into his line of vision and holds out a hand to him. Steve takes it and lets Sam haul him up, clapping him on the back for good measure.

“You good?” Sam asks, squinting at him after casting a glance towards where their coach is thankfully still turned around at the water cooler.

“Yeah, just a little distracted,” Steve says as he brushes the grass from his clothes. 

“Don’t let coach see,” Sam says. “If you need anything, man, you know where to find me.”

Steve nods and Sam shoots him a smile before jogging off to run the drill again. Steve follows after him, trying to push thoughts of Bucky out of his mind. 

And it almost works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think so far?


	19. Tuesday, October 22nd

Tuesday  
October 22nd  
5:14pm

** Tony Stark ** (5:14pm)  
_ Fiesta en Casa Stark viernes. _

** Sam Wilson ** (5:15pm)  
_ I see someone has finally started paying attention in Spanish class. _

** Steve Rogers ** (5:16pm)  
_ Parents headed to another convention this weekend? _

** Tony Stark ** (5:16pm)  
_ Affirmative. They leave tomorrow, so you hooligans are welcome to come keep me company for the rest of the week. Except for you, Wilson. You annoy me. _

** Sam Wilson ** (5:17pm)  
_ You just can’t handle the Chocolate Thunder. It’s okay, not many can. _

** Thor Odinson ** (5:18pm)  
_ Wonderful. I will bring our family whiskey. _

** Bruce Banner ** (5:19pm)  
_ Thor, no. _

** Steve Rogers ** (5:20pm)  
_ Seconded. _

** Sam Wilson ** (5:20pm)  
_ Yeah, dude. I do not want to wake up on the roof with no pants. Again. _

** Tony Stark ** (5:21pm)  
_ Overruled. You bring whatever you like, Thor. Mi casa, mi rules. _

** Sam Wilson ** (5:21pm)  
_ So close. Go study your Spanish flashcards, Tony. _


	20. Wednesday, October 23rd

Wednesday  
October 23rd  
10:21pm

** Steve Rogers ** (10:21pm)  
_ I think I’m going to try it. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (10:22pm)  
_ Try what, exactly? _

** Steve Rogers ** (10:24pm)  
_ You know exactly what. Are you in or out? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (10:25pm)  
_ Definitely in. _


	21. Thursday, October 24th

Thursday  
October 24th  
12:36pm

Steve cuts out early from lunch, hoping to stop by the art room and show Ms. May his sketches from his session with Bucky on Friday. He’s rounding the corner when someone steps into his path. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Bucky says with a smirk.

“Well, this is the art wing,” Steve says, smiling wide. “It’s actually weirder for you to be here.”

Bucky shrugs. “I also have to help Ms. May clean during my lunches as part of my consequence.”

“I see,” Steve says. 

“So, when are you planning on…” Bucky starts to say, but Steve grabs his hand and pulls him into an empty classroom before he can finish, unable to have Bucky’s heated gaze on him any longer.

Steve backs Bucky against the door and presses their bodies flush together before bringing their mouths together. Bucky makes a soft surprised sound, but he quickly kisses Steve back enthusiastically. Steve hasn’t been able to get the thought of kissing Bucky again out of his head since Saturday night and it feels so good to be pressed up against him again.

And sure, Steve’s kissed people before, but it’s never been like this. He’s never wanted someone this much, never gotten so wrapped up in someone this quickly. He’s never wanted to do so many things with someone before. 

Bucky pulls away all to soon, giving Steve a slight push to his chest. Steve frowns, but Bucky pets a hand over his cheek.

“It’s not the best idea to do this here, trust me,” Bucky says quietly. “I know myself. If we continue, I’m not going to want to stop.”

Steve groans, but he knows Bucky’s right. The bell is going to ring all too soon and then they’ll both have to get to class. Better not to do that with a boner.

“What are you doing Friday?” Steve asks, taking a step back so he’s not in Bucky’s intoxicating space.

“Nothing yet, why?” Bucky replies. 

“I was thinking of going back to the place you showed me and trying out my hand at it,” Steve explains. “My brain’s been all over the place all week. I think… I think this will help. I’ve been having a creative block for weeks and last night I sat down and just starting messing around with some ideas and it was the first time I was actually able to get something out in one sitting in a very long time. I have you to thank for this, by the way.”

“Are you going to show me it?” Bucky asks, teasing smile on his mouth as he leans back into Steve’s space.

Steve grins and pulls away, shaking his head. “Just all the more incentive to come with me on Friday.”

“Okay,” Bucky says. “I’m in.”

Steve is just about to kiss Bucky again when the bell rings. Steve pauses, just a breath away from Bucky’s lips and with a soft laugh pulls back. Bucky groans loudly, but a moment later he’s laughing, too, and they exit the classroom and head their separate ways.


	22. Friday, October 25th (1 of 2)

Friday  
October 25th  
7:58pm

Steve and Bucky have plans to meet at 7:30 in the same spot from Saturday. Steve is practically thrumming with excitement and paces back and forth while he waits. 

Steve’s been waiting for nearly thirty minutes and he’s has sent two texts to Bucky asking where he is, but with no response. 

At eight, Steve decides he better just go before he loses his nerve completely and heads down to the graffiti park. Part of Steve hopes Bucky will be there waiting for him, and when he arrives to find himself completely alone, he can’t help but feel disappointed. 

Steve walks around for a few minutes to try and find the best spot for his work. He eventually decides on the wall next to where he and Bucky shared their first kiss as it is the only area with no clear piece of art on it, any previous works having faded and chipped.

Steve sets his backpack down, gets out his cans of spray paint, and pulls the bandana around his neck over his nose and mouth. He’s never used this medium before, so it takes a few test runs before he gets used to the feel of it. After a few minutes though, he learns to appreciate the freeness and imprecision in the spray cans.

Steve slips into the zone quickly and he loves the way the blue, pink, and purple swirls together as he makes his work come to life. Even with the bandana, Steve still feels like the fumes are going to his head a bit as he starts to feel a little floaty and exhilarated, but maybe that’s from doing something so out of his comfort zone.

“Keep your hands where I can see them and turn around, slowly.”

Steve startles at the sound of the voice and his heart starts to race because that voice definitely does not belong to Bucky. Steve puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture and slowly turns around to find a police officer standing there.

“I’m going to need you to come with me, son,” The officer says and Steve doesn’t know what to do or say, just knows it’s better to do what the officer says than to argue. 

Steve nods and waits until the officer takes the can Steve’s holding as well as his bag from the ground. The officer slings Steve’s bag over his shoulder and then takes the handcuffs from his belt, holding them out for Steve to see.

Before he even has to ask, Steve turns and puts his hands behind himself, mind and heart racing a mile a minute as he can’t fully believe this is happening. The officer starts to read him his rights, but Steve can’t hear him over the rushing in his ears as the panic fully overtakes him.

Steve at least manages to make it to the back of the squad car before he blacks out.


	23. Friday, October 25th (2 of 2)

Friday  
October 25th  
11:22pm

** Sam Wilson ** (11:12pm)  
_ Steve, my man. Where are you? _

** Sam Wilson ** (11:22pm)  
_ Has anyone seen Steve? _

** Thor Odinson ** (11:23pm)  
_ Negative. _

** Bruce Banner ** (11:25pm)  
_ No. Have you texted him? _

** Sam Wilson ** (11:26pm)  
_ And called. Nada. _

** Tony Stark ** (11:27pm)  
_ You know Rogers. Probably just wants to make an entrance by coming fashionably late. _

** Sam Wilson ** (11:29pm)  
_ Sure. _

** Thor Odinson ** (11:31pm)  
_ Don’t worry, Samuel. Steve will show. He always does. _


	24. Saturday, October 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 4! Back to Bucky's POV

Saturday  
October 26th  
2:23am

Bucky had every intention of meeting Steve at the park, it honestly had been all he could think about since Steve told him about it on Thursday. 

But then he’d gotten home from school on Friday and his dad was in rare form, yelling and throwing things. Bucky made the decision to take his sister out for ice cream and to keep her happy and distracted until they could head home again. Of course Bucky had forgotten to bring his phone with him in all the commotion.

By the time Bucky was able to get home, get Becca to bed, and clean up the mess his father left, it was way after midnight and he knew Steve would be long gone. 

Bucky tried calling Steve way more times than is ever socially acceptable, but Steve doesn’t answer. Bucky supposes he doesn’t exactly blame him. 

At Bucky’s tenth call, Steve finally does answer, but it’s only to yell at Bucky. 

“God, stop calling me. I’m exhausted and in no mood to talk with you,” Steve says angrily.

“I’m so sorry, Steve. I wanted to come, but something happened at home--” Bucky tries to say, but Steve just starts talking over him.

“This is all your fault, you know that, right? It was a dumb idea and I can’t believe I let you corrupt me like this,” Steve shouts.

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asks, confused and worry starts to bubble up in his chest.

“I got caught,” Steve says and Bucky’s heart drops into his stomach.

“What?” Bucky asks as the panic starts to build.

“Yeah. I got arrested and it’s really all your fault because you talked me into doing this stupid thing. Look, Bucky, I’m going to go to sleep. Please don’t try to contact me again,” Steve says and then hangs up before Bucky can say anything else.

Bucky drops his phone onto the floor, not really sure what he’s doing, but just knowing he needs to get out of his house. He sneaks out quietly into the night, the cold air feeling nice on his heated skin.

Bucky wanders around a little until he finds himself at the park where he was supposed to meet Steve. Before giving it a second thought, Bucky goes to the graffiti yard, something telling him he needs to go check it out.

Bucky spots Steve’s work immediately and he audibly gasps when he stops to stand in front of it. The work is beautiful, splashes of pink, purple, and blue swirled together in a life size pair of angel wings. Bucky can picture Steve standing in front of them just like all those Instagram girls and it makes Bucky’s heart clench. 

Despite himself, Bucky snaps a picture of it and then heads back home.


	25. Sunday, October 27th

Sunday  
October 27th  
10:06am

** Bucky Barnes ** (10:06am)  
_ I’m so sorry, Steve. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (10:07am)  
_ I never wanted to get you in trouble. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (10:10am)  
_ I know this probably doesn’t make anything better, but I went to the park and saw your work. It’s beautiful. _


	26. Monday, October 28th

Monday  
October 28th  
4:15pm

After school on Monday, Bucky is still feeling like shit, so he does the only thing he knows will at least make an attempt at making him feel better. 

Bucky goes to his usual room in the small dance studio and after hooking up his phone, starts letting go. He’s not entirely sure how long he dances for, but he’s sweaty and panting when he finally notices Natasha standing in the doorway smirking at him.

Bucky walks over to his phone and pauses the music before taking a long drink from his water bottle. Natasha wanders over to him and crosses her arms over her chest as she fixes him with a look.

“What’s eating at you?” Natasha asks.

“What makes you think something’s bothering me?” Bucky challenges, though there’s not much fight to it as he’s still pretty out of breath.

Natasha narrows her eyes at him and says, “This is your ‘I’m bottling up my emotions’ playlist.”

Bucky watches her for a moment before he sighs and sits down on the floor with his back resting against the mirrored wall. He stretches his legs and arms as he waits for Natasha to join him. 

“I like someone, and I think I’ve already managed to fuck it all up,” Bucky says when Natasha sits down across from him.

“Of course you did,” Natasha says. “What can we do to fix it?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky says helplessly. “I kind of got him arrested?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Natasha says. “I thought you were trying to turn over a new leaf.”

“I am! Or, at least I thought I was. I don’t know,” Bucky sighs. “I was supposed to go with him to put up some art work at that place I showed you over the summer? But I had to deal with George and he went without me. He got caught and now he isn’t talking to me and I don’t exactly blame him, either.”

“Well I think you may just need to give him time, babe,” Natasha says. “He’s probably really angry right now and he’s not going to be able to be rational until he’s calmed down a bit. I’d give him some space for a while, then maybe try to reach out in a week or so if he doesn’t do so first. It’s going to be hard, but you’ll risk losing him for good if you push him too soon.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says as he nods slowly. “I just… I really like him.”

“It’s Steve, isn’t it?” Natasha asks softly after a moment and Bucky looks at her sadly, nodding. 

Natasha slides in next to Bucky and rests her head on his shoulder, patting his leg. Bucky lays his head against hers and lets her company make him start to feel better.


	27. Tuesday, October 29th

Tuesday  
October 29th  
9:30am

“James, hold on a minute?”

Bucky pauses at the door and turns back to see Mrs. Johanns waving him back.

“I hope you’ve had a chance to reconsider the STEM program I told you about. The deadline is Friday,” Mrs. Johanns says. 

“Unfortunately, Mrs. Johanns, I don’t think I’ll be able to do it,” Bucky says. 

“You can always apply and then decline later, James. It doesn’t harm any to just see fi you get in. I think this would be really good for you,” Mrs. Johanns says. “Do you still have the information I gave you?”

“Yes,” Bucky says. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” Mrs. Johanns says and gives him a warm smile. “See you tomorrow.”


	28. Wednesday, October 30th

Wednesday  
October 30th  
3:22pm

** Natasha Romanov ** (3:22pm)  
_ Any word from dreamboat? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (3:28pm)  
_ none. _

** Natasha Romanov ** (3:29pm)  
_ Hang in there bb _


	29. Thursday, October 31st

Thursday  
October 31st  
11:57pm

_ Good evening, Mrs. Johanns, _

_ I finished my application for the winter program and I was wondering if you would be able to look over my personal statement before I submit it tomorrow? I know it’s cutting it short, but I would really appreciate it. _

_ Thank you, _

_ James Barnes _


	30. Friday, November 1st

Friday  
November 1st  
11:49pm

Shield High’s first soccer game of the season was tonight, and though Bucky isn’t really one for school pride, Natasha convinced him he should go. Steve had been avoiding Bucky all week, not that they normally saw each other much anyways, but part of him was aching to just see Steve again. 

And, God, Bucky really wishes he hadn’t bothered.

With just ten minutes to go, Steve had gotten knocked down by a defender and though it didn’t look like that hard of a hit from where Bucky was sitting, he knew it was bad when Steve didn’t get up right away. 

It had felt like time was moving in slow motion as the coaches and trainers rushed onto the field. Natasha had grabbed Bucky’s hand and squeezed it, knowing he was panicking but not wanting to draw attention to it.

After three agonizingly slow minutes, Steve had finally gotten up, but Sam Wilson had to help him off the field. After that, Bucky has no idea what happened to him because he headed into the locker room and wasn’t seen again. 

It’s almost midnight now, and still not knowing if Steve is okay is slowly killing him. He knows he could probably call or text, but that leaves the possibility that Steve won’t respond and then he still doesn’t know and he’s broken his promise to Nat to give Steve his space. 

Bucky lays in his bed and stares at the ceiling for another two minutes before he comes to the conclusion that he’s not going to be able to sleep a wink until he knows what’s going on with Steve. So without letting himself give it a second thought, Bucky’s throwing himself out of bed and putting his shoes on.

It doesn’t hit Bucky until he’s out on the street that he’s not sure where Steve lives. He knows the apartment that Steve and his mother at least used to live in when he was in elementary school, but he could have moved since then. Bucky figures it’s at least worth a shot to check it out.

When Bucky gets to the old building, he stands outside for a minute considering his next move. He could go inside and knock on the apartment door, but that risks waking Steve’s mom, and he’d rather not open that can of worms. 

Then there’s the total cliche rom-com move of throwing rocks at his window. Bucky’s not really sure what he’ll do though if the window he hits isn’t Steve’s anymore. 

That just leaves option (admittedly crazy) three.

There’s a fire escape conveniently leading up to the window of (what at least used to be) Steve’s room. It looks like the curtains aren’t closed and the window’s cracked open, so theoretically, Bucky could climb up and peak inside to at least see if Steve was there.

(Bucky just completely ignores the fact that this is 100% creepy and probably very illegal).

Bucky starts climbing, determined now that he’s made it this far. The stairs are rickety and not at all quiet, so Bucky moves slowly, praying with every step that he doesn’t get caught. 

When Bucky gets up to Steve’s window, he takes a deep breath and then peers inside. There, right below the window sill, glowing in the pale moonlight is Steve. Bucky feels relief rush through him, and then before he knows it, he’s tapping on the window.

Steve stirs, blinking awake and it takes him a flustered moment before he’s turning to the window. Bucky watches a wide range of emotions flash across his face from surprise to anger to, finally, curiosity. 

Steve sits up more and shifts so he can shove the window up more. Bucky watches him carefully as he scoots back and gestures for Bucky to come inside. Bucky slips through the window carefully and then he’s standing in Steve’s room, the thought of it a bit surreal.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asks as he closes the window.

“Um. I wanted to… I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Bucky says, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

“I’m fine,” Steve says. “Just a minor concussion.”

“Oh,” Bucky says dumbly and he wonders if Steve feels as awkward as he does.

“Look, I’m sorry for yelling at you Friday night. I was just so upset and I took it out on you,” Steve says. 

“I’m sorry, too. I should have told you I couldn’t make it,” Bucky says.

“They let me off with a warning, since it was a first time offense. If you had been there… you probably wouldn’t have been as lucky,” Steve says quietly. 

“Yeah, but at least you wouldn’t have been alone,” Bucky replies, stepping closer to the bed, but then hesitating. 

“Buck…” Steve whispers, the common nickname sounding so good coming from Steve. 

“This week sucked. I hated not being able to talk to you, and then watching you get hurt tonight… I couldn’t keep staying away,” Bucky admits. 

“I’m glad you came,” Steve says with a shy little smile. 

That’s all the acknowledgement Bucky needs and then he’s climbing onto the bed and pressing into Steve’s space. Steve draws him in with a tight grip on the front of his hoodie and he melts against him as their lips meet. 

God, Bucky’s missed this.

Steve slides down onto his back, coaxing Bucky on top of him. Bucky goes willingly, but the thought of Steve’s concussion is still in the back of his mind. Bucky slows their kiss and gently pets his hand over Steve’s cheek.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Bucky says softly.

“I’m okay,” Steve says. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Sure,” Bucky agrees with a smile and rolls onto his side. 

“Ma’s at work and won’t be home before ten tomorrow, but she’s going to call every few hours to make sure I’m still alive,” Steve says, half joking. “She worries.”

“I can deal with that,” Bucky says and he tugs Steve against him. “Good night, Steve.”

“Good night, Buck,” Steve says with a yawn.

Bucky doesn’t close his eyes until he hears Steve’s breath even out, holding him warm against his chest.


	31. Saturday, November 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 5!   
Steve's POV

Saturday  
November 2nd  
8:07am

** Sam Wilson ** (8:07am)  
_ Checking in to make sure you made it through the night. _

** Sam Wilson ** (9:10am)  
_ Though seriously bro, some sort of acknowledgement is needed. _

** Steve Rogers ** (10:03am)  
_ I’m fine. Just working on senior showcase stuff. Sorry I didn’t reply right away. _


	32. Sunday, November 3rd

Sunday  
November 3rd  
9:47am

“Who was your friend yesterday?” Sarah asks as Steve sits down for breakfast Sunday morning.

“Bucky,” Steve says as he pours himself a bowl of cereal. 

“He seems nice,” Sarah says and Steve can tell she already has an idea about what’s going on between them.

“He’s just a friend, Ma,” Steve says because he’s not ready to open up about it yet.

“It’d be okay if he was more than that, you know,” Sarah says lightly, giving Steve a warm smile.

Steve sighs and takes a big bite of cereal chewing thoughtfully. He waits until he swallows to reply.

“I don’t really know what he is, to be honest,” Steve says quietly, staring down at his bowl.

“Do you like him?” Sarah asks, leaning in.

“I do. A lot,” Steve admits, unable to fight the smile that tugs at his lips.

“Does he like you?” Sarah asks.

“I think so,” Steve says. 

“That’s great, honey,” Sarah says. “When you’re ready, I’d love to have him over for dinner. Meet him all proper.”

“Maaa,” Steve groans and Sarah laughs. 

“I love you, baby,” Sarah says and drops a kiss to Steve’s temple. 

“Love you, too, Ma,” Steve says, though it’s a bit more grumbly than normal.


	33. Monday, November 4th

Monday  
November 4th  
8:03am

** Bucky Barnes **(8:03am)  
_ Are you coming to school today? _

** Steve Rogers ** (8:04am)  
_ Nah. Taking another day to rest. Plus I’m stressing about senior showcase stuff. I think I need my muse. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (8:05am)  
_ I can come over after school? _

** Steve Rogers ** (8:05am)  
_ Please :) _


	34. Tuesday, November 5th

Tuesday  
November 5th  
3:41pm

Steve’s never had anyone in his bed before Bucky, much more had someone trying to get him naked in his bed. 

When Bucky had slept over on Friday night, things had remained relatively PG, whether that was because of Steve’s injury of something else. Today, however, is quite different. 

“God, look at you,” Bucky moans as he pushes Steve’s shirt up to reveal his flushed chest. 

Steve squirms a little under the attention and drags his fingers down Bucky’s bare back, his shirt long forgotten on the floor. Bucky’s hair is a mess, dark strands falling in his face and tickling Steve’s cheeks as they kiss, but Steve thinks he quite likes it.

It all started under the pretense of Bucky coming over to help Steve with more sketches. He had come over the day before and they had actually managed to get some art done and then Bucky had to leave to watch Becca, but today, they had immediately fallen onto the bed the moment they had come into Steve’s room.

Honestly, Steve hadn’t really thought this all through. He mostly blames it on the obscenely tight jeans and sexy as hell leather jacket Bucky decided to bless the world with today. Something about the sight of him in all that just really made Steve want to get him out of it. 

But all that being said, the moment Bucky goes for Steve’s flies, Steve freezes. 

“Um, wait,” Steve says, hands jerking to grip Bucky’s wrists. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, pausing and meeting Steve’s eye. “What’s up? Too fast?”

“Um, no. Well, yes,” Steve says, his breathing fast and labored. “I just… can we talk about it first?”

Bucky smiles and moves off of Steve so he can sit next to him instead of on top of his thighs. Steve sits up as well, feeling weirdly exposed without his shirt on as he crosses his arms over his chest. Bucky clearly isn’t bothered and stretches his long arms behind himself. 

“What exactly did you want to talk about?” Bucky asks.

“Have you ever… ?” Steve starts to blurt out and then panics half way through the question, cheeks flaming.

“I have,” Bucky says. “Have you?”

“No,” Steve admits, looking down at his lap. “I’ve never wanted to… until you.”

Bucky makes a soft noise and then cups his hand over Steve’s jaw, turning his face gently to get Steve to look at him again. “It’s okay to be nervous. I am, too. It’s also okay if you’re not ready.”

“I want to. This is right, I know it,” Steve says. “It’s fast and crazy, but I just… I know it’s right. You and me… we’re… we’re right.”

“Yeah, I feel that, too,” Bucky says softly and it just all feels so heavy that the only thing Steve can think to do is kiss Bucky, so he does.

It’s quick after that, though it sort feels like they’re moving in slow motion. Bucky strips them of their pants and then disappears for a moment in search of his backpack. He comes back to bed with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, which are not completely foreign to Steve, but still send another wave of nerves through him.

“I can bottom,” Bucky says. “Judging by the look on your face you might not be ready for that just yet.”

“Um, I want to try it, but yeah. Maybe not today,” Steve says, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bucky just kisses him and then lets Steve watch him open himself up. He even slowly starts to teach Steve how to do it, and by the time he’s three fingers deep, he’s got Steve swatting him away and trying his own hand at it. 

By the time Steve’s rolling on a condom with shaking fingers and getting into position, they’re both so hard and turned on they could burst at any second. Steve knows he won’t last, but he’s not worried because he can tell Bucky’s also just barely hanging on. 

When Steve finally presses in, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt. Bucky’s gripping his shoulders so hard he’s probably leaving deep indents with his nails, but that doesn’t compare at all to the tight heat Steve’s overwhelmed by around his cock. 

Bucky eventually begs him to move and though Steve knows moving will just make this all be over too soon, he does so anyways. Bucky whispers sweet encouragements that Steve truly wishes he had more brain power to focus on, but every last ounce of control is being used not to come until Bucky’s ready.

They manage to last a few minutes before Bucky’s coming with a broken sob and the sound alone is enough to make Steve release, too. They hold each other through it and even when they come down, they still find it hard to remove themselves from the other’s space.

Steve manages to leave a few minutes later to get clean up supplies and when he comes back, he almost gets hard again from the mere sight of Bucky naked and lounging in his bed. He makes a mental picture of it so he can sketch it later.

“I was interested in you before you looked like this, even when you were that scrawny little punk picking fights on the playground back in middle school,” Bucky says, fingers dancing down Steve’s pecs a few minutes later when they’re back curled together under the blankets. 

“I can’t believe you remember that,” Steve says with a groan. 

“Please, how could I forget?” Bucky says. “I was so taken by you, even then.”

“I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you, too,” Steve admits, clutching Bucky’s hand. “Must have been the whole bad boy thing.”

Bucky promptly hits him in the face with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyoooo love me some sexy times ;)


	35. Wednesday, November 6th

Wednesday  
November 6th  
9:12am

** Steve Rogers ** (9:12am)  
_ So I think I may want to try painting you like one of the french girls. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (9:12am)  
_ You really think you’d be able to control yourself? _

** Steve Rogers ** (9:13am)  
_ Probably not. But I think it’d be worth a shot? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (9:14am)  
_ You’re insatiable. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (9:14am)  
_ I don’t think you’d last more than two minutes with me posing nude before you had to do something about it. _

** Steve Rogers ** (9:15am)  
_ Wanna bet? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (9:15am)  
_ You’re on. _


	36. Thursday, November 7th (1 of 2)

Thursday  
November 7th  
2:21pm

** Sam Wilson ** (2:21pm)  
_ It’s been almost a week since we’ve lost our dear friend Steve. _

** Tony Stark ** (2:22pm)  
_ He was so young, so brave. _

** Sam Wilson ** (2:23pm)  
_ The best friend a guy could have. _

** Steve Rogers **(2:24pm)  
_ You realize this is the group chat, yes? _

** Tony Stark ** (2:25pm)  
_ Sometimes I can still hear his voice. _

** Sam Wilson ** (2:26pm)  
_ Yes, Steve. Care to shed some light on the situation? _


	37. Thursday, November 7th (2 of 2)

Thursday  
November 7th  
4:47pm

Steve knows he’s been a terrible friend for the past few weeks. He’s been distant and unresponsive and he knows it’s worrying his friends, which he hates because they are truly the best people and he hates making them concerned about him.

Steve sends a text to Sam and Peggy asking them to meet up with him after mandatory soccer workouts. They both reply that they will be there, and even though they’re his two best friends, Steve can’t help but feel a little nervous about what he’s going to tell them.

When Steve walks up the bleachers on the soccer field, freshly showered and still all too timid, he starts to feel a little less anxious when he sees Sam and Peggy wave and smile warmly at him.

“Hey,” Steve greets, still a bit sheepish.

“Hey, yourself,” Peggy says and Steve sits down next to her.

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately,” Steve starts the explain, looking down at his lap. “It’s because I like someone.”

“That’s awesome, man,” Sam says, patting Steve on the shoulder.

“It’s about damn time,” Peggy says at the same time.

“Anyone we know?” Sam asks as casually as possible and Steve feels his cheeks start to flame up.

“Maybe.”

“What, do we have to guess?” Peggy asks, flipping her hair over his shoulder.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Steve says and finally braves looking up at them. “It’s not a girl.”

“Rats. And I was thinking you and I were finally going to get together,” Peggy teases and the fact that neither of his friends made really any sort of reaction makes Steve feel infinitely lighter.

“Is it me?” Sam asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “I always knew you wanted a piece of the round brown.”

“No, God. No,” Steve says and Sam laughs. 

“I’m hurt,” Sam says, pressing his hand to his heart. 

“It’s… Bucky,” Steve says finally and holds his breath as he watches them carefully for their reactions.

“Really?” Sam asks, expression not judgemental, but genuinely curious.

“Yes,” Steve says. “We’re… together.”

“That’s great, Steve, really,” Peggy says and then elbows Sam when he doesn’t immediately agree with her.

“Ow, Peggy’s right. I’m happy for you, Steve,” Sam says and forces the grimace from the pain in his side into a smile.

“I want to tell the rest of the group tomorrow I think. I feel really bad that I’ve been so out of it. I don’t want anyone to be mad at me,” Steve says. 

“Nobody’s mad at you, bro. We were all just a bit worried. Look, we know you take school and your art stuff very seriously, but we all could definitely tell there was something else going on. I’m glad to know it’s not that you suddenly have a drug problem or something,” Sam says and that gets Steve to laugh.

“What do you say we go ice cream?” Peggy says, standing up and stretching.

“Peg, it’s like forty-five degrees outside,” Steve says.

“So? It’s never too cold for ice cream,” Peggy counters. “Come on. My treat.”

That at least manages to get the boys up and moving.


	38. Friday, November 8th

Friday  
November 8th  
11:54am

The group is sitting in the cafeteria at lunch discussing plans for the weekend when a lull finally falls over the table. Sam makes eyes at Steve, silently telling him that this could be his moment.

“Uh, guys?” Steve says, clearing his throat and rolling his shoulders back. “I have something I’d like to say.”

Everyone turns to look at Steve, which is admittedly a bit overwhelming, so Steve focuses on Peggy’s warm smile as she gives him an encouraging nod.

“I’m bisexual,” Steve says, and since he’s on a roll and already started ripping off the metaphorical bandaid, adds, “And I’m dating Bucky Barnes.”

The table is quiet for a moment, then suddenly breaks out into excited choruses of congratulations and general encouragement. Steve lets out a long sigh of relief as everyone continues to be positive and accepting of this new information.

“I have a question,” Tony says, voice cutting through the buzz. 

Steve’s stomach clenches for a moment, knowing Tony has zero filter and this will probably be inappropriate and uncomfortable for everyone involved. 

“Go ahead, Tony,” Steve says, though not at all enthusiastically.

“Why is it even called ‘coming out of the closet?’” Tony says, air quotes and all. “That’s so lame.”

“Yeah!” Peter, the newest addition to their group jumps in. “You could be coming out of _ anything. _ There’s a lot of wasted potential there.”

“I’m coming out of my cage, and I’ve been doing just guys!” Tony sing-shouts to the tune of Mr. Brightside. 

That makes a new wave of laughter and excited conversation break out across the table, and then once it dies down again, everything just slides back into normalcy. Steve sneakily makes eye contact with different friends around the table, and each time, they just smile or nod at him like nothing is different. 

Steve can’t imagine having better friends.


	39. Saturday, November 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 6 - Bucky's POV
> 
> This is the final week!!

Saturday  
November 9th  
9:06am

On Saturday, Bucky has plans to meet up with Steve at the park near Steve’s home. This time when Steve arrives, Bucky is already there, definitely trying to make up for last time. 

Steve grins brightly and without any hesitation, wraps his around Bucky’s neck and kisses him breathless. Bucky can’t help but notice that Steve seems more confident and comfortable with him now, and it’s definitely a good feeling. 

“I came out to my friends,” Steve blurts out when he pulls back, almost like he could tell what Bucky was thinking. 

Bucky leads them over to a bench and sits down. “How did that go?”

Bucky wants to reach for Steve’s hand, but something makes him hold back. Steve gets a soft smile on his face and takes Bucky’s and hand anyways. 

“Really well. I don’t know why I was so worried. They’re my best friends. Tony made a few stupid remarks, but honestly, I would be concerned if he hadn’t,” Steve explains. 

“So, what now?” Bucky asks and Steve looks up at him.

“Now, I think I want to ask you a very important question,” Steve says, biting his bottom lip to apparently attempt to stop from grinning like an idiot.

Oh?” Bucky says, fighting his own smile.

“Yeah, Bucky Barnes, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?”

“You are so fucking cheesy,” Bucky says, but he can’t help the swoopy feeling in his stomach.

“You love it,” Steve says and they’re both leaned in so close they’re lips are almost touching. 

“I do,” Bucky says, a bit breathless because it’s so close to actually saying those three dangerous words that Bucky’s heart pounds in his chest and his throat closes up. 

Steve doesn’t seem to notice, just continues to beam at him and then he’s closing in and pressing a delicate kiss to Bucky’s lips and everything is okay again.

They spend the next few hours in the park just enjoying each other’s company until Steve has to go to meet up with his friends. He invites Bucky to come with, but Bucky has plans with Natasha and Clint. They go their separate ways, but they make plans for Bucky to come to dinner the next night.


	40. Sunday, November 10th

Sunday  
November 10th  
6:30pm

Bucky rings the doorbell of Steve’s apartment quickly before he loses his nerve and backs out of this whole thing. 

_ “I’ll get it!” _ Bucky hears Steve call from the other side of the door and then the door is swinging open to reveal a beaming Steve. 

“You look amazing,” Steve says, stealing a quick kiss before he’s ushering Bucky in. 

“You clean up pretty good yourself,” Bucky says, though he feels a little over dressed in his sport coat when Steve just has on a button down with his sleeves rolled up.

“And you brought me flowers?” Steve asks, adorably hopeful.

“Actually, they’re for your mother,” Bucky says, blushing a little, but he plucks a daisy from the bocquet and hands it to Steve with a flourish.

Steve’s cheeks redden as he holds the flower to his nose and inhales deeply, making the petals flutter into his nostrils. Bucky giggles at his dork of a boyfriend and Steve just grins at him and kisses his cheek. 

“You’re cute,” Steve says. “Now, come meet my ma.”

Sarah is finishing up the pot roast in the kitchen and Steve seamlessly takes her place to finish cutting the roast so she can turn her full attention on Bucky. 

“You must be Bucky,” Sarah says. “I’m Sarah Rogers.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Bucky says, holding out the flowers. “These are for you.”

Sarah takes the flowers and smells them, a very similar gesture to Steve’s. “Thank you, Bucky.”

Sarah pulls down a vase and fills it with water, busying herself with settling the flowers in it. 

“Can I help with anything?” Bucky asks, sliding his sport coat off and rolling up his sleeves to match Steve.

“Definitely not. You are our guest,” Sarah says and Bucky makes to press the issue, but Steve shakes his head at him.

“Trust me, if you try to help, she’ll start hitting you with a serving spoon,” Steve says. “We’re also pretty much done.”

Bucky resigns to hovering close to Steve and does manage to at least help with bringing full serving dishes to the table with only a little fuss from Sarah.

As they sit down to eat, Bucky allows Steve to serve him first, again with the _ you’re our guest, Buck, _ and then watches with a warm feeling swirling in his chest as he serves his mother. They join hands once everyone’s plates are full and say grace together. 

The meal passes with light conversation and Bucky can’t help but notice how comfortable and easy it all is. Sarah is amazing, not just because he’s raised Steve basically on her own, but also because she is so kind and welcoming to a complete stranger and makes Bucky feel like they’ve known each other for their whole lives, like he’s already family.

By the time dinner is finished and Bucky’s convinced Sarah to let him help clean up, Bucky is completely relaxed and at ease so when it’s suggested that they settle in and all three of them watch a movie together while binging on ice cream, he doesn’t even hesitate to agree. 

They watch one of the live action Disney remakes, one of Steve’s guilty pleasures, and Bucky can’t complain because Steve pulls out a warm blanket and curls up with him on the couch. Sarah sits in an armchair and sneaks soft smiles at them, especially when Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder and curls an arm around his waist underneath the blanket. 

At some point Steve dozes off and he’s snoring when the movie ends. Sarah stands up and turns off the TV. Bucky hesitates, not sure if he should wake Steve up or not. 

“You can leave him here. He falls asleep on that couch a lot,” Sarah says and Bucky slowly eases himself from Steve’s clutch. 

Steve snuffles a little, but settles down on the couch without waking up. Sarah walks Bucky to the door after he grabs his coat from the kitchen and she hands him a tupperware of leftovers. 

“This was absolutely wonderful,” Sarah says as she pauses with her hand on the doorknob. “I hope we can do this many more times.”

Bucky nods and holds his breath as he waits for The Talk, but it never comes. Instead, Sarah just opens her arms and pulls Bucky in for a tight hug. 

“Thank you so much,” Bucky says, hugging her back. 

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again very soon,” Sarah says and when she pulls back, she opens the door for Bucky. “Have a safe trip home.”

“Thank you again,” Bucky says and then heads out into the hallway feeling happier and more loved than he has in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such domestic fluff 
> 
> my heart <3


	41. Monday, November 11th

Monday  
November 11th  
5:46pm

** Steve Rogers ** (5:46pm)  
_ Ma wants to know when you’re coming over again. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (5:47pm)  
_ It’s barely been 24 hours. _

** Steve Rogers ** (5:47pm)  
_ She’d adopt you if she could. _

** Steve Rogers ** (5:49pm)   
_ I don’t want to push if you’re not ready, but I’d like to meet your family, too. _

** Bucky Barnes ** (6:02pm)   
_ Okay. _


	42. Tuesday, November 12th

Tuesday  
November 12th  
5:48pm

Bucky felt great meeting Steve’s mom, but it hadn’t occurred to him that after that Steve would want to meet his family, too. Bucky’s not really sure what to do about it. Obviously he wants Steve to meet his mom and Becca, but then there’s George. 

Bucky knows he should talk to Steve about it, that’s what you do in relationships and now that they’re officially boyfriend-boyfriend, Bucky will to whatever it takes not to fuck this up.

Bucky waits for Steve after soccer practice in the parking lot, leaning against the bike racks. They didn’t have plans to meet up, but Steve’s face lights up when he sees Bucky. 

“Hey!” Steve says, rushing over to him and giving him a hug. 

“Hey,” Bucky says back, trying to match Steve’s enthusiasm, but failing. 

“This is Sam,” Steve says, gesturing to the guy standing with him. “Sam this is my boyfriend, Bucky.”

Bucky recognizes him because they’ve had a few classes together and in a school this size, everyone at least knows of everyone else. 

Sam gives a wave and a quick “hey, man”, but Bucky soon realizes that though he avoided The Talk from Sarah, he’s probably going to get it from Sam, if the slightly murder-y look that flashes over Sam’s expression is anything to go by. 

“I wanted to walk you home, if that’s okay,” Bucky says and Steve finally picks up on Bucky’s slight weariness. 

“Sure,” Steve says, adjusting the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder. “I’ll catch you later, Sam?”

“Sure, thing. Just text me later if you still want to study for History together,” Sam says and then gives a mock salute as he heads off to his car. 

“So what’s up?” Steve asks when he turns his full attention back on Bucky.

“I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday, about wanting to meet my family,” Bucky says as he starts to walk in the direction of Steve’s.

“Okay,” Steve says, falling into step next to Bucky, but not pressing the conversation.

“I know it’s a big deal to meet someone’s family, I just… my family is not like most families. My mom… my mom is wonderful and I love my sister, Becca, but… my dad. My dad is a drunk and the night’s he doesn’t just pass out he gets angry and yells, sometimes he throws stuff. He’s never… he’s never gotten violent, like, towards any of us, but he yells at my mom a lot. I keep… I keep trying to get her to leave and I’m so worried to graduate and leave her and Becca alone with him. I’m scared that once I’m no longer there, he’ll start…”

Steve takes Bucky’s hand and squeezes it as tears start to sting Bucky’s eyes. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Bucky finishes, voice quiet and lost. 

“I don’t know if there’s anything you can do,” Steve says softly.

“I just found out this morning I got into this winter STEM program, I want to go, but it’s at Columbia. I would be away for three weeks over Christmas,” Bucky explains, guilt hanging heavy in his chest. 

“That’s an incredible opportunity, Buck,” Steve says and Bucky’s thankful he doesn’t just tell him he should go. 

“I have a week to decide,” Bucky says. “I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do,” Steve says and squeezes Bucky’s hand. 

“Just being here is already helping more than you know,” Bucky says and manages a smile. 

Steve grins brightly and they fall into a comfortable silence.


	43. Wednesday, November 13th (1 of 2)

Wednesday  
November 13th  
3:30pm

** Bucky Barnes ** (3:30pm)  
_ Cops at my house. How fast can you get here? _


	44. Wednesday, November 13th (2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of abuse and violence

Wednesday  
November 13th  
3:46pm

When Bucky saw the cops outside his house when he got home, he thinks that it was the scariest moment of his entire life. Without thinking, he had texted Steve and then ran inside.

Bucky finds his mom in the living room holding an ice pack to her head as she talks with an officer. When she sees Bucky, she rushes over to him and he wraps her in his arms. He takes a moment to examine her, and besides the ice pack, there aren’t any signs of injury on her. 

“Your… your father… he… he wasn’t himself. He… he pushed me and… and I fell into the shelf and it knocked a bunch of stuff down. The neighbors must have called the police because of all the noise. He’s… they arrested him. God. This is it, baby. It needs to be done,” Winifred rambles. 

“Are you saying you’re ready to leave him?” Bucky says slowly, watching his mom carefully.

“Yes. I’m so sorry I’ve put you through all of this. I just… I kept thinking he would change and that it would get better. I’m so sorry, baby,” Winifred sobs and clutches onto Bucky’s sweatshirt. 

“Where’s Becca?” Bucky asks as he wraps his arms protectively around his mother.

“She’s at a friend’s house, thank God,” Winifred sighs. 

“Buck?” 

Bucky turns at the sound of Steve’s voice and Steve rushes over to him. Winifred backs away as an officer asks her to finish giving her statement and Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him into the other room where he finally falls into Steve’s arms. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here,” Steve says as Bucky fists Steve’s shirt and allows himself to let go.

“Fuck, I was so scared,” Bucky says, tears falling freely from his eyes. “I had no idea what I was going to find when I went inside. Thank God my mom is okay. They arrested George, my… my father. My mom says she’s finally ready to leave him. It’s… fuck. This is all too much to process.”

“It’s okay, Buck. What do you need?” Steve asks, rubbing circles into Bucky’s back. 

“Just… stay with me?” Bucky replies, small and a little lost. “I’m not sure how the rest of this day is going to go and I feel much more capable to handle it if you’re here with me.”

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” Steve teases and Bucky playfully smacks him on the shoulder. 

A few hours later, Becca’s home and Steve is helping her bake cookies in the kitchen. Bucky’s run out to pick up pizza while Winifred rests in her room. When Bucky comes back, he finds Steve with his arms around Becca from behind as he helps her roll out the dough on the counter. It’s all so incredibly domestic that it makes Bucky’s heart clench.

“Pizza’s here,” Bucky announces and then goes to check on his mom. Steve and Becca abandon the cookies for the time being in favor of eating the pizza while it’s hot. Becca gathers napkins and plates and leads Steve into the living room where Bucky and Winifred join them.

“Despite the unfortunate circumstances,” Winifred says as she pulls out two slices of pizza for herself. “I’m very happy to meet you, Steve.”

“Likewise,” Steve says and Bucky settles in next to him on the couch.

“Steve is Bucky’s booooyfriend,” Becca teases from Steve’s other side and that makes everyone laugh.

“That he is,” Bucky says, leaning into Steve for a moment. 

“Are you going to sleepover?” Becca asks. “We have to finish the cookies and then we can make a fort in my room!”

Bucky laughs and rolls his eyes and watches as Steve passes a glance between him and his mom. Winifred just shrugs and takes a bite of her pizza. She looks at Bucky and he can tell she wants to leave it up to him, knowing that today was very intense and he’d probably feel a whole lot safer and more comfortable with Steve here. 

“We can’t really let all that dough go to waste,” Bucky says and Becca cheers. 

They do end up making a fort in Becca’s room and eat way too many cookies so that they all end up with stomach aches. Once Becca falls asleep, Bucky and Steve sneak away to his room and Bucky falls asleep more quickly than he has in ages with Steve’s protective arms wrapped around him.


	45. Thursday, November 14th (1 of 2)

Thursday  
November 14th  
6:00am

The first thing Bucky feels when he starts to wake up is pure pleasure. At first, he thinks he’s having some sort of sex dream, but the way he’s feeling and his body is reacting can’t be all made up in his head. 

Bucky opens his eyes and three things become crystal clear: 1) He’s hard. 2) Steve is in his bed. 3) Steve’s hiding under the covers and waking Bucky up with the best head of his life. 

“Fuck. You’re up early,” Bucky says, already a bit breathless. 

“I usually get up at five forty five to go for a run, so…” Steve says, peeking out from the blankets and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“God, I could get used to this,” Bucky moans and lets himself fall back onto the pillows and just enjoy. 

Steve goes back to work and his mouth is just so warm and plush and Bucky is still foggy with sleep that he doesn’t even let himself think about stamina and trying to hold off. He comes far more quickly than he ever has and he would be embarrassed if Steve didn’t immediately pop his head up and lick his lips with a completely satisfied look on his face like a cat that got the cream.

Bucky laughs and rolls them over, definitely motivated to return the favor.


	46. Thursday, November 14th (2 of 2)

Thursday  
November 14th  
8:24am

** Steve Rogers ** (8:24am)  
_ Tell me, how exactly am I supposed to focus in class right now when I can still taste you on my tongue? _

** Bucky Barnes ** (8:26am)  
_ I told you you should have brushed your teeth again. _

** Steve Rogers ** (8:27am)  
_ … _

** Steve Rogers ** (8:27am)  
_ I’m trying to flirt with you, dammit! _

** Bucky Barnes ** (8:30am)  
_ Pay attention to your teacher, babe. I’ll see you later at lunch <3 _


	47. Friday, November 15th

Friday  
November 15th  
6:30pm

Bucky enters the gym and his jaw actually drops when he takes in the full transformation around him. No longer does it feel like the stuffy, smelly gymnasium that Bucky actively avoids. Instead, it’s a whimsical, glowing, lovely smelling art gallery. 

Bucky shakes himself and refocuses after only a few seconds of awkward gawking when he hears someone calling his name.

“Bucky! Over here,” Sarah Rogers calls, waving him over. 

“Hello! It’s so good to see you,” Bucky says as Sarah pulls him into a tight hug. 

“You, too,” Sarah says. “Have you seen our boy yet?” 

“Not yet. I just got here,” Bucky says, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“Well, come on, then,” Sarah says, tugging on his shirt sleeve and dragging him along. “Has Steve shown you any of his work?”

“Not really,” Bucky admits. “He’s been pretty secretive about this whole thing.”

“Ah,” Sarah says, something flashing across her face quickly. “I think you’re going to be quite surprised.”

They round the corner of a metalwork exhibit and there is Steve, in all his glory. He’s dressed in a suit and chatting with a small group of adults who are all clearly admiring his work. Bucky takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Steve completely in his element. 

Then Bucky notices the artwork hanging behind him. 

Every single piece in Steve’s exhibit is of him, and not just the pieces he did when Bucky was modeling for class. There are half a dozen other works that Bucky had no idea Steve even did and they are all _ beautiful. _ Way more beautiful than Bucky’s ever felt in his entire life. 

“Oh my God,” Bucky whispers, breathy and shocked.

“Neat, huh?” Sarah says and when Bucky turns to look at her, he can tell she’s purposefully down playing it. 

“It’s incredible,” Bucky says. 

Steve notices them, then, and politely excuses himself from his small group of fans to wave at them enthusiastically. Bucky waves back, grinning like an idiot as he feels tears suddenly stinging his eyes. 

They rush towards each other and meet in the middle, throwing their arms around each other and clinging to the other like they haven’t seen each other in ages instead of mere hours.

“This is so amazing, Stevie,” Bucky whispers. 

“You like it?” Steve asks as he pulls back and looks up at Bucky, hopeful.

“I _ love _ it,” Bucky says, looking over Steve’s shoulder to get a closer look at some of the pieces and then he takes a deep breath and meets Steve’s gaze again. “I love _ you.” _

Steve looks in shock for just a second, and then he’s grinning wider than Bucky thinks he’s ever seen him. 

“I love you, too,” Steve says. 

Bucky stays with Steve the rest of the night, hovering close, but staying out of the way. When the showcase ends, Ms. May comes around and congratulates each of her students and Steve gets a glowing review. 

Bucky helps Steve take down his exhibit and then once they’re finished, Sarah says she wants to take them out for ice cream to celebrate. It’s all so _ easy _ and Bucky can’t help but feel like this is right where he’s supposed to be. 

Maybe he is the cheesy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and oh my gosh, it's over!
> 
> thank you to everyone who has read this and I hope you're enjoyed it even a fraction as much as I did writing it!


End file.
